1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to entropy coding and decoding of transformation coefficients, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for efficiently entropy coding and decoding information about a location of a last significant transformation coefficient in a transformation block.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to international video coding standards such as H.264 and MPEG-4, a video signal is hierarchically split into sequences, frames, slices, macro blocks, and blocks, and the block is a minimum processing unit. In a coding process, residual data of a block is obtained by performing intra-frame or inter-frame prediction. Also, the residual data is compressed by performing transformation, quantization, scanning, run length coding, and entropy coding. A decoding process is an inverse process of the coding process. Initially, coefficients of a transformation block, which are generated in an entropy coding process, are extracted from a bit stream. Then, residual data of a block is reconfigured by performing inverse quantization and inverse transformation, and prediction information is used to reconfigure video data of the block.